Lavender Sight
by samuraistar
Summary: From the weirdo that made you sit through Riku's Rain and Hunt For The Hearts comes the comparatively anticlimactic tale of Axel's youngest daughter as she struggles to function with the teenagers outside her family. And at this point, I'm officially declaring my Ame universe as AU 'cause with the coming out of KH3, it's pretty much the only thing I can do LOL
1. Innocent Til Proven Guilty

_**Lavender Sight**_

_**Prologue: Innocent Til Proven Guilty**_

"_It started with that one boy…"_

"Throw it here, Jory!"

"OK! Go long, girls!"

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Suna jumped up and down to catch the big beach ball her big brother had just launched into the air. Her big sister Rin got there first.

"Comin' your way, Su!" she called and bumped it towards her with her forearms like a volleyball. A mischievous sea breeze poofed it out of her line of fire and she went chasing after it with a happy laugh. When she finally managed to catch it, she found she was near a small group of four kids—three girls about her age clustered around a somewhat pale boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. His body was a mess of knees and elbows that seemed to fold into themselves as he sat with his arms around his legs. In her six-year-old mind, Suna thought he sort of looked like a chimp sitting like that.

She was close enough to them to hear what he was saying to the girls but far enough away not to be any real object of notice.

"I've always been sort of weird," he was saying, "Sometimes I say stuff in other languages I don't even know, sometimes I can even talk to my cat!"

"Whoa! No way!" the girls were saying.

"What does your cat say?" one of them asked.

"Every night when we go to sleep," he said, "she flies away to have space adventures. Then she tells me about them in the morning."

"That's so cool!"

"You should write them in a book!"

"I will someday," he replied, "and I'll get my mom to do the pictures, since she's an illustrator. She always says I have a great imagination."

"You really do, Jordan!"

"Maybe I'll write it while I'm at Thorn Grove."

The girls gasped in horror.

"Isn't that the special school?"

"Yep," he nodded, "I guess I'm just too weird for normal school."

"No, you're not."

All four heads turned to Suna.

"What are you talking about?" the boy asked. The child moved the beach ball to one side and placed her free hand on her hip, a position she often saw her mother take when putting her foot down.

"You're perfectly normal," she said squarely, looking right at him, "You're only going to Thorn Grove until you can catch up with math. You're not weird. You're just pretending you are because you want attention."

"Pfft, what do _you_ know?" One of the girls crossed her arms and turned her head away with her nose in the air.

"Yeah! You're just a kindergartner!" said another one.

"Being a kindergartner only means that I'm in kindergarten," Suna replied with her chin out, "Just like being first graders only means you're in first grade." The girls started backing away.

"How did she know that?"

"Maybe she's a witch!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"See you later, Jordan!"

The boy hadn't said a word the whole time; he didn't even seem to notice the girls running away. He just stared blankly up at Suna, her non-braided pigtails whisping on the breeze like Spanish moss. When he stood up, she saw she came up to his chest plate.

"You're tall for a first grader," she commented, looking up at him.

"How did you know all that?" he asked.

"I saw it," she answered.

"What's that mean?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I can see things about people. I always could."

"C'mon, Su!" Rin called from their spot, "We have 5 minutes left!"

"Coming!" she waved.

"Before you go," said the boy, "tell me one more thing you see about me." Su looked straight-faced at him for a moment, then blinked.

"If you want to make up stories, just write them like books," she said and started to walk away, "cause when you lie to people like that, it makes your tummy crumple up."

She trotted back to her family with the ball in her hands and the sun in her face, not seeing the tall boy watching her go with light in his eyes.

"_It started with that one boy…"_

"Here, Rin!" She hoisted the ball overhead. "Hit it back to Jory!"

"Ok!" her big sister laughed. Su laughed along and continued to play.

"…_and it hasn't stopped since."_

* * *

**Author's Review****:**

Hi, everybody.

I've been gone for a LONG time, I know, not counting that WiR one-shot I put up a few months ago, but the truth of it is that I just haven't been inspired for a long time. I've just felt so high and dry, like my inner muse has been in a coma or something and I was looking over my characters and the (basically) AU empire I've built up with my KH stories and I decided to shift the spotlight over to the children of the heroes we've always loved.

I wasn't really sure whether or not I should even try this approach. I don't know how any of you feel about the kids I made up, or if any of them were even memorable enough from the previous stories to merit their own story, but then I thought of something…

The main kids in this story are the children of Axel and Talni (my OC who was also a Nobody) and in my made-up KH universe, these two former Nobodies have gone through the task of raising children with no knowledge or experience for them to reference, as neither of them have actually been children themselves (because Granda gave them hearts through a complicated magical process) so I decided to try and see what it's like to be a child raised by someone who's literally never had a childhood of their own. Damn, what would that even be like? Can you even picture something like that? I sure can't, so this might be difficult, but it's a challenge that I welcome at this time and if there are any of you left out there that still give any kind of a crap about my stories and characters, then I invite you along on this next leg of the journey for the Keyblade family.

If you're new to my KH universe, you may want to go back to my previous stuff and check that out as well.

Regardless, I'm going to write this story whether anyone cares or not. This is therapeutic for me, especially since I've experienced a life change that would reshape my Patronus, if I had one. I'll tell you about it another time. For now, I just hope you'll enjoy whatever I have to offer. It's not much, but it's what I've got.

Take my hand and jump in with me. 😊


	2. I Swear To Tell The Truth

I typed up both the prologue and the first chapter pretty much at the same time, so there won't be any reviews for me to go over. I'll give you the fancy talk at the bottom! Please enjoy!

**Chapter One: I Swear To Tell The Truth**

Of _course_ it would rain on a test day, and of _course_ a test day would fall on a freaking _Monday._

But hey, Suna thought, at least it wasn't a beautiful day. To take a test on a Monday was bad enough but to have it on a run-outside-and-have-fun-day would have been a crummy kickstart to the new week.

Being a waterbender like her mother Talni, her Aunt Ame, her cousin Lenne, and her brother Olan, one would think Suna Johnson would party like a rock star in the rain, and she did when she was little; but somewhere along the way, Suna discovered her true joy of Nature in the sunlight. As much as she enjoyed being in the water, she was never truly happy until at least one ray of sunshine touched her skin. Fortunately for her, living on an island had provided her with both.

She was definitely wishing for some of that sunshine now as she watched the rain pelt her passenger window in Olan's car. They always drove to and from school together and she was especially glad of it today because her test was in her worst subject, the bane of her academic existence…

Math.

That was another fortune for her: Olan was one of the best students in school and could do math in his sleep. He drilled her with the questions they'd studied over the weekend, from the breakfast table all the way to the main entrance where they parted ways for their different first periods.

"Remember," Olan said on the stairs, "A2 + B2 =…"

"C2!" Suna finished.

"Right," he nodded and fist bumped her, "You've got this. See you at lunch, okay?"

"Yeah!" she piped, "Thanks, Olan!"

* * *

Suna gave a sigh of relief when she slid into her front row desk for second period. She knew she hadn't done perfectly on her math test, but she was confident in getting a good grade! And now it was over and she could focus on her favorite class—Classic Literature, or Class Lit, as the students called it.

'_Thank Granny for small favors,'_ she thought happily.

"Morning, my tender little chickadees!" greeted the teacher as she strode into the classroom, "Don't get comfy yet 'cause I need everybody to pair up and join desks! You got two minutes! Go!"

Suna had just started to move when she felt a jacket get hung on her head like a nun's habit and a lean pair of arms hugged her from behind. She didn't move.

"Can I help you?" she said, weirded out.

"Dibs," said a male voice. The arms released her and before she could blink, the front of her desk was joined to that of a boy with pale skin made paler by his black turtleneck and soft black hair that seemed to be purposely swept over the front of his face and only parted for his puppy brown eyes.

"Excuse me?" she blinked in confusion. He leaned forward a bit on his elbows.

"I'm calling dibs on you as my desk partner before someone else does," he answered. She blinked again.

"Okay," she said slowly, "Thanks, I guess."

_Clonk!_ Now she blinked in actual surprise to see her new partner had deposited a plastic skull on his desk!

"Who's your friend?" she asked as she draped the boy's jacket over the back of her chair.

"This is Keith," he answered and patted the skull's head, "He'll be our team mascot."

"And how is he wearing glasses without ears or a nose?" she half-smiled. The boy put on a weird voice.

"He was born without outer ears," he said, "so they had to drill holes in his head to hold his glasses in place. Then one day he tried on a pair that were a tad too long and they poked his brain and he died." He smiled in a fake-crazy way. "The end."

Suna snorted and chuckled into her hand. "I don't know why that's so funny when it sounds so creepy!" she squeaked.

"Perhaps you like my narrator voice?" He smiled in that fake-crazy way again and she giggled.

"Time's up, marshmallow peeps!" called the teacher, "Everybody got a partner?" At the general murmur to the affirmative she nodded. "Good. Steve-o, you're my little buddy today. Start passing out these sheets while I scribble on the whiteboard."

Like most of the students in her class, Suna adored her teacher Mrs. Jewel Hollister. She talked to her students like they were people but still with parental affection, as evidenced by the nicknames she had for each and every one of them. She was also darn good at her job and really pretty. Her skin was a beautiful shade of Dark Sienna, she had golden brown eyes, and she kept her hair back in a bun like she had in her ballet days. As an added bonus, she also happened to be the lifelong best friend of Suna's cousin Lenne!

"So." She twirled and faced the class. "Edgar Allan Poe. Who can tell me what we already know about Death's biggest fanboy?"

* * *

Suna closed her Lit binder with a feeling of satisfaction. It was a good class and she took some great notes. She'd been surprised to see her partner also diligently taking notes. She wasn't sure if this was typical of him or if he just liked Edgar Allan Poe (judging by the skull and his outfit, it wasn't impossible) but she didn't question it. Why ruin a good thing with inconsequential questions?

'_If he pulls his weight and pays attention, who cares?'_ she thought. She stood up and offered the boy his jacket back.

"Thanks for claiming me with it," she chuckled, "To be honest, you didn't really have to go to the trouble, but I appreciate the effort." He held up Keith.

"And why is that, my dear?" he made him ask with his weird voice.

"Well, Keith," she smiled a bit, "Maybe neither of you have ever noticed, but I'm not exactly popular."

"All the better," said Keith, "Now we can have you all to ourselves. You can come to our house for teatime and poetry." He turned the skull towards himself. "You can make the scones."

"Ok, Keith," he said in his normal voice.

"You'd better not forget the scones this time."

"I won't, Keith."

"Because you know what will happen if you do."

"I know, Keith."

"Don't forget, now."

"Just get in the bag, Keith!"

Keith was stuffed in the boy's crossbody backpack before he could "say" another word.

"You're kind of a weird kid," Suna observed, "but you're harmless." She held out her right hand. "Let's do our best together on this project. I'm Suna Johnson." Instead of shaking her hand, the boy flung his arms around her in a near-pounce. Suna noticed that he was a good hugger and that her nose squished comfortably into his trachea. That and he smelled pretty good.

"I'm Jordan," he said quietly in her ear, "Jordan Underwood."

Before she could wonder if he'd felt her blushing, he plucked her up by her waist and hauled her away.

"C'mon! We'll be late for lunch!" he said.

"You do know the lunch rom is that way, right?" She pointed in the opposite direction. He stopped.

"Quite right!" He turned on his heel and ran off again. "So how do you spell _Suna_?"

"S-U-N-A." Her voice wobbled from being waist-carried.

"Cool!" he said, "That means you have the word 'sun' in your name! That settles it: From now on I call you Sunny!"

Suna made a weirdly amused face.

"Whatever floats your boat, Jordan!"

* * *

**Author's Review****:**

I didn't realize until after I posted the prologue that I might upset someone who's had to have extra schooling to catch up to their grade level and I swear I didn't mean to, it's just part of the plot (or rather, it will be later) so PLEASE accept my apologies and please don't pitchfork me! :'(

Also, can you guess the YouTuber on whom I based this boy? 😉 First one gets special mention!


End file.
